Algo Especial
by Slash Torrance
Summary: Una pequeña roca tiene más significado del que muchos ponis creen. Maud no siempre tuvo a Boulder de mascota, pero le tiene cariño por un recuerdo de su niñez.


_**Algo especial**_

Aún hoy en día muchos de mis compañeros me lo siguen preguntando.

"¿Por qué una roca mascota?" "Pensé que te gustaban los conejos, Maud" "¿No te aburre una roca mascota, Maud?"

Ciertamente no, le tengo mucho cariño a mi roca, a mi pequeño Boulder.

He pasado tanto con él que simplemente no puedo imaginar mi vida sin él, significa mucho para mí, al igual que cualquier dueño por su mascota; me acompaña a todos lados y disfruto mucho leyendo y escribiendo mi poesía con Boulder a mi lado. Algunos lo ven como algo absurdo, pero tendrían que ver por qué le tengo tanto cariño a Boulder.

Todo empezó hace varios años, más en específico, un par de años después de que nació la menor de mis hermanas, Pinkie Pie. Era una potranca extrañamente inquieta, movía sus cascos por todos lados y tenía una voz muy chillona, pero tenía algo que nosotras no, y eso era que sus patas traseras no respondían muy bien, y muchas veces nos dijeron que jamás podría caminar. Fue un golpe duro para mis hermanas y para mis padres, pero en especial para mí.

Desde que recibieron ese diagnóstico en una clínica, mis padres se desmoronaron, y como jamás fuimos adinerados, todos los recursos, más bien los pocos que teníamos, eran para Pinkie Pie. Me da vergüenza admitirlo, pero me sentí enojada con Pinkie, aunque ella no supiera lo que pasaba y no tenía la culpa de su condición.

Como yo era la mayor, prácticamente tenía que cuidarla, y la llevaba en mi lomo a todos lados; recuerdo que a ella le gustaba mucho, pero a mí me fastidiaba llevarla en mi espalda. Así continuamos por varios meses, hasta que la dejé caer por equivocación. Empezó a llorar tan fuerte que mis padres llegaron lo más rápido que pudieron, y se espantaron cuando vieron las manchitas rojas de la sangre en la nieve.

Pinkie se había abierto una herida en la ceja, lloraba y lloraba, y yo estaba muy asustada como para reaccionar. Fue entonces que caí en cuenta de por qué me sentía tan enojada con ella, ese motivo era, porque a mis ocho años de edad, me visualizaba cuidando a Pinkie ya mucho mayor, como si fuera su sirvienta. Mis padres se enojaron mucho conmigo, y como sabía que excusándome no ganaría nada, simplemente me agaché y sentí el casco de mi madre darme un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, ambos se fueron con Pinkie en brazos hasta la casa, dejándome llorando en medio de la nieve y muy enojada con la pequeña Pinkie.

Eso fue a principios de invierno, la nieve llegaba muy cruda en esas fechas, y mi enojo aumentaba al saber que mis padres abrigarían mucho a la pequeña bebé y yo me quedaría junto a la chimenea para calentarme. Llegaron las fiestas, y con ellas la burda decoración de mi hogar, con un pino, esferas y luces mágicas que nos vendió una extraña unicornio con un sombrero puntiagudo. No debía tener tres años más que Pinkie, pero resultaron bien; no sé qué haya sido de ella, ojalá que no le pasara algo malo.

Esos días estábamos decorando nuestro árbol, yo sabía que quien pondría la estrella en la punta sería "la pequeña Pinkie", y me enojaba un poco más. Era una niña, y por lo mismo quería un obsequio, pero de antecasco sabía que la única que recibiría algo era ella.

Esa cena fue muy callada, no se escuchaba otra cosa que los balbuceos y palabras incompletas que decía Pinkie, pero nada más. Nos fuimos a dormir a la misma hora y a la mañana siguiente, mi hermana abrió su obsequio, era algo para que pudiera caminar. Vi a mis padres sonreír tristes, a mis hermanas felices por ella, lo más que podían, pero yo me sentía cada vez más olvidada. Esos estúpidos celos casi hacen que pierda para siempre a mi hermanita.

Con la poca libertad que tenía para moverse, empezó a ser un poco más inquieta que antes, el sonido de las ruedas me desesperaba, y sucedió lo que más temía. Me dejaron a cargo de ella mientras salían al pueblo. Realmente me desquité con ella, le grité mucho y muy fuerte.

¡Eres una inútil, Pinkie! ¡No puedes hacer nada! ¡Por tu culpa me golpearon! ¡Te odio!

Ella me miraba asustada, no sabía por qué le gritaba. Después de eso, me puse a acarrear las rocas que papá sacó de la nieve; estaba tan concentrada en eso que no escuché cuando Pinkie salió de la casa, debió pasar una hora hasta que me di cuenta de que no estaba por ningún lado y salí despavorida a buscarla. Casi se me sale el corazón del pecho cuando descubrí su aparato a medio enterrar en la nieve, quise llorar y gritar. El remordimiento se sentía horrendo.

Regresé a mi casa temiendo que hubieran llegado mis padres, pero en cambio vi a Pinkie… caminando sin esa cosa y llevando algo en su boca. Corrí muy fuerte y rezando para que no fuera una cruel broma de mi imaginación.

– ¡Pinkie Pie!

Mi hermanita volteó asustada y se apartó de mí, pero no la culpo, seguía asustada. Me quedé a unos metros de ella, llorando; se acercó a mí y me entregó una roca, eso era lo que tenía en su boca. Después empezó a caminar hacia la casa sin verme. Entré para disculparme, aunque la impresión de que caminara tan bien hacía buena competencia con el remordimiento.

–Perdóname, Pinkie Pie.

Ella me vio unos segundos, sus ojitos seguían tristes, pero en menos de lo que esperaba se lanzó para abrazarme.

Jamás me he deshecho de Boulder, lo considero como el primer regalo que me dio Pinkie; no puedo olvidar la cara de mi familia cuando la vio correr tan tranquila, fue lo mejor de mi niñez. Y yo juré que jamás dejaría de proteger a mi hermanita.

* * *

 **Felices fiestas a todos los que estén leyendo este drabble. Nos leemos luego.**


End file.
